Todo a su debido momento
by Lau-Cissa
Summary: Luego del regreso de Sherlock, charlas y golpes, ahora John y el detective son pareja. Pero cuando Mycroft aparece en Baker Street, diciendo que devén visitar a su "suegra". El doctor sabe, al ver como Sherlock se niega, que algo no marcha bien... Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Sherlock, y estoy muy conforme con como lo escribí y espero lo disfruten. Si ven algún error de ortografía no duden en señalarlo, porque aunque leo y escribo mucho mi ortografía es terrible y no confió del todo en la revisión de Word.¬¬**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de ****Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del foro I'm Sherlocked.**

**Como decirlo: Presentándole a su pareja.**

**Reacción: No le habla en una semana, pero luego rectifica.**

* * *

_Todo en su debido momento_

I

'El lugar más caótico en Londres' fue el titulo perfecto que le dio John a su hogar apenas puso un pie allí. No vio a Sherlock en el sofá como de costumbre, solo mas papeles de los usuales desparramados por el piso, algunos semis-quemados, sobre la mesa de la cocina varios frascos cuyo contenido, prefirió ignorar estaban pulcramente ordenados y la heladera vacía de comida, a menos que fueran caníbales o zombis, como en las películas, pensó John sonriendo levemente al imaginar a su compañero diciendo lo estúpido que le resultaba esa última comparación, y volviendo a Sherlock se extrañó al no encontrarlo, no había recibidos los acostumbrados mensajes ni llamadas y la señora Hudson no le había comentado nada respecto al detective cuando se la encontró en la puerta.

Decidió dejar el asunto de lado y aprovechar la rara calma en lugar para ir a su habitación y descansar del día de trabajo, pero la constante preocupación por el detective no se iba así que tomando su móvil le escribió un mensaje.

¿Dónde estás? . JW

Ocupado. SH

_— "Que especifico"_ —pensó John con ironía, mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación. A pesar de ser un pareja, o hacer lo suyo oficial (según la mayoría), las cosas seguían igual que antes, y Sherlock era tan insensible como siempre— _"algún día eso será un problema"_—soltando otro suspiro se dispuso a dormir cuando su celular sonó nuevamente.

Con Mycroft. SH

Sonrió, sonrió como idiota, diría Sherlock, pareciera que no necesitaba verlo para saber que pensaba, no contesto, solo dejo el teléfono para poder tener unas horas de sueño.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe con el ruido del violín que, pareciera intentaban cortarle las cuerdas. Notó que ya era de noche, así que bajo las escaleras para ver que sucedía. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con la mirada de Mycroft que tomaba te tranquilamente en el sofá mientras Sherlock azotaba el violín mirando por la ventana.

— Buenas noches John.

— Mycroft ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto extrañado.

— Ya se iba —dijo mordazmente Sherlock, dejando el instrumento.

— De echo… ya nos vamos —corrigió Mycroft.

— ¿Nos...? —replico confundido John mirando al detective que frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a su hermano.

— Nosotros no…

— Tu también vienes John — interrumpió Mycroft.

— ¿A dónde?

— A conocer a madre, por supuesto —dijo con simpleza— Luego de la muerte de su hijo y su triunfal regreso, quiere conocer a su "amigo"—dijo poniendo ironía en la última palabra.

John carraspeo — Y… ella sabe…—comenzó visiblemente incomodo.

— No —le corto Sherlock— Y no iremos —término volviendo a tomar el instrumento.

— O vas o viene Sherlock, el resultado es el mismo —asevero el mayor— Su tren sale a las siete y media sean puntuales, no quiero tener que mandarlos a buscar —termino por decir, antes de salir del apartamento.

Luego de escuchar que la puerta de entrada se cerrara John miro al detective que de espaldas, volviendo a ver hacia la calle.

— Sherlock...

— Mycroft no puede obligarnos a nada, no iremos —dijo sin voltearse.

— Pero…

— No.

— Lo escuchaste si no vamos viene…

— Si viene nos vamos.

— Claro y te avisaran para darte tiempo de empacar ¿Cierto? —dijo con sarcasmo John.

Silencio.

— Mira si tanto te molesta podemos ir por ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Una semana.

— Bien, una semana y terminar con esto, o que venga por quien sabe cuánto —explico John. No iba negar que estaba nervioso, más aun ante la reticencia de Sherlock por ir, pero también sentía curiosidad por conocer a la madre del detective y entre las opciones dada prefería ir a lo seguro… o lo más seguro.

— Hecho —la respuesta lo saco de sus pensamientos— Una semana, luego volvemos.

— De acuerdo, prepare las maletas —dijo el doctor para dirigirse a la habitación que ahora compartía con Sherlock, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al detective que comenzaba a tocar otra melodía, a oídos de John, triste.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, a las ocho menos cuarto se encontraban ya en camino hacia Oxford, tenían un vagón privado. Mientras John dormía Sherlock estaba sentado, en su palacio mental, pensando en la reacción de su madre. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía por eso es que no había querido viajar, a él no le importaba pero estaba seguro que a John le afectaría.

_— "Maldito Mycroft" —_pensó molesto su hermano se las pagaría.

Así transcurrieron las cuatro horas de viaje. Hasta la estación correspondiente donde, luego de recoger el equipaje y un almuerzo improvisado, subieron a un automóvil –cortesía de Mycroft– que viajo otras dos horas, por extensos campos, hasta la casa Holmes.

La casona Holmes, mejor dicho, John se quedó parado unos minutos contemplando el edificio. Antiguo sí, pero bien cuidado, era de tres pisos y tenía por lo menos nueve ventanales a lo largo en de la planta baja y otras más pequeñas a medida que aumentaba la altura, la fachada era de ladrillos a la vista con un tejado color negro, antes de la puerta de entrada, había un pequeño pórtico con una mesa para té y tres sillas. John despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando Sherlock le hiso una señal para que caminase. Anduvieron por un sendero de piedra en medio del jardín que debió tener por lo menos siete metros de largo estaba bien cuidado y había una gran variedad de flores y uno que otro árbol.

Al llegar a la entrada Sherlock golpeo la puerta con firmeza. Se escucharon pasos, desde adentro y una señora de unos setenta años abrió la puerta.

— ¿Quién…? ¡Oh! ¡Sherlock llegaste! Pasa, pasa —dijo sonriendo la mujer.

Sherlock entro en el amplio vestíbulo, sin molestarse en saludar, abrió una puerta que correspondía al armario para dejar su abrigo y cerrarlo después, seguido por John que traía las maletas y se quedó parado tras cerrar la puerta principal.

— Buenos días, señora Holmes. Un placer—saludo John sonriendo.

— Así que tú eres John. Puedes llamarme Roxanne —dio mirando a John de arriba abajo, para luego sonreírle— el placer es mío, es bueno saber que Sherlock tiene al menos un amigo —Sherlock resoplo.

— Bueno vengan les mostrare donde se quedaran —dijo comenzando a caminar.

John agarro su maleta, pero cuando iba tomar la de Sherlock, este se adelantó cogiéndola y empezando a caminar. Subieron la blanca escalera que estaba en el medio del vestíbulo, John vio a los costados de la misma dos puertas que supuso eran la cocina y otra sala. Una vez en el segundo piso caminaron por el pasillo de la derecha que tenía ventanas de un lado y habitaciones del otro, se detuvieron poco antes del final.

— Bien John dormirás aquí —indico abriendo la puerta— Y Sherlock en su antigua habitación que es la siguiente, acomódense mientras preparo un té — termino mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

La pareja la siguió con la mirada hasta que doblo en las escaleras, luego John se dirigió a Sherlock.

— Es agradable —dijo, el detective lo miro un momento para luego encaminarse a la habitación contigua— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto preocupado el doctor.

— Si —dijo volteando apenas la cabeza para ver a John, odiaba ese circo pero esperaba terminara pronto para volver a su piso de Londres seguir sus experimentos y buscar como vengarse de Mycroft. Siguió caminando hasta su habitación todo estaba como cuando se fue, aunque evidentemente había sido limpiada y ventilada ya que no había rastro de polvo, lo único que faltaban eran las disecciones que realizaba cuando chico. Dejo la maleta a un costado de la puerta y se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Seguro Mycroft llegaría más tarde, ¿Cómo si siempre estaba ocupado tenía tiempo de visitar a su madre? obviamente no pensaban igual. Por otro lado quería que llegara la cena, no que tuviera hambre pero quería ver la reacción de su madre cuando le comentara el verdadero índole de su relación con John ya lo imaginaba su madre era apegada a las costumbres antiguas y sabia como reaccionaria seguramente después de ello solo tendría que pasar los siguientes siete días ignorándose mutuamente sabía que eso incomodaría a John y en cierta forma lo sentía pero, como bien dijo el mismo John: solo sería una semana.

Por otra parte John entro al cuarto que le signaron era acogedor y bastante grande había una cama matrimonial con una mesita, un escritorio y un armario, una puerta que llevaba al baño propio del cuarto. Comenzó a ordenar su ropa en el armario mientras pensaba en la actitud del detective.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde en el jardín, tomando té y respondiendo a las preguntas que la señora hacía, aunque solo John contestase, sobre el trabajo, el ejército y demás. Cerca de las seis llego Mycroft, que se sentó a acompañarlos e iniciar una pelea de comentarios sarcásticos con Sherlock, siendo reprimidos por su madre. John observaba esa situación en silencio pareciese que a pesar de los años los hermanos Holmes aun reconocían la autoridad de su madre.

Cuando anocheció caminaron hasta el comedor para cenar, siguiendo la conversación.

— Dime John —empezó Roxanne— ¿Tienes familia? —pregunto.

John carraspeo— Tengo una hermana, Harry, aunque no hablamos mucho.

— Oh... bueno en realidad me refería a esposa o ¿novia, quizás?

El comedor quedo en silencio John detuvo el tenedor a mitad de camino, mirando a Sherlock, que no había tocado su comida. El detective se paró con elegancia para dirigirse a su madre.

— Madre, te presento a… —comenzó.

— Sherlock… —le advirtió Mycroft, con una mirada amenazante.

Sherlock lo ignoro y continuo— John Watson, mi pareja.

Un pesado silencio se formó en la habitación, John miraba a Roxanne cuyo rostro estaba completamente serio. Ahora entendía porque Sherlock se negaba a visitar a su madre, y deseo no haber insistido, miro a Mycroft quien solo se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo hacia su hermano y madre que no habían dejado de observarse fijamente, intentando analizarse entre ellos.

— Pareja… —susurro la señora Holmes— ¡¿Pareja?! —grito exasperada, levantándose también y pasando su mirada de John a Sherlock.

— Eso dije.

— No puedes… tu no… —comenzó a balbucear.

— Señora… —Quiso intervenir John levantándose también.

— ¡No me hables! —Grito hacia John— ¡Como se atreven a venir aquí! ¡Con su… anormalidad!

— Madre creo que debes tranquilizarte —intervino Mycroft al ver el pánico en John.

— ¡Tú lo sabias y los trajiste! —Le recrimino para luego volverse hacia el detective— Siempre buscando ser diferente… ¡Verdad Sherlock!

El aludido no respondió solo frunció el ceño. Roxanne imito el gesto antes de voltearse hacia la puerta.

— ¡Pues bien! tú y tu… "pareja" pueden irse cuando guste a continuar su indecente existencia —casi escupía las palabras, para terminar saliendo con sonoro portazo.

El ambiente se volvió incomodo, ninguno de los presentes se había movido.

— Creo que debemos ir a descansar —dijo Mycroft saliendo hacia los cuartos.

Sherlock lo imito, y luego de un segundo John reacciono siguiéndolo. Lo alcanzo justo antes de que terminara de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —pregunto una vez dentro apoyándose en la pared.

— No es relevante.

— Que no es… ¿Sherlock escuchaste lo que dijo? —pregunto exasperado.

— Eso es obvio.

— Sherlock.

— Solo es una semana, tú lo dijiste.

— ¡No quiere ni vernos! ¿Cómo se supone debo actuar?

— La casa es grande no es posible que se crucen seguido.

— Pero... —no pudo terminar porque el detective lo beso.

Quiso separarse sabía que Sherlock lo hiso, principalmente, para callarlo pero luego de unos segundos, acepto la petición de no hacer más preguntas y seguirle el juego, petición que si lo piensa siempre termina aceptando. Se separaron y fueron hasta la cama donde se acostaron para dormir, o al menos John lo haría.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí llega lo dividí en dos capítulos, porque me pareció quedaba muy largo así que mañana subiré el siguiente. Si quieren señalar algo cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Lau.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Los días restantes pasaron de manera monótona, aburrida e incómoda.

El primer día desayunaron solo Mycroft, John y Sherlock, en completo silencio, Roxanne se negaba a salir de su habitación, tampoco estuvo en el almuerzo, merienda, ni cena. Y mientras Mycroft desaparecía en el estudio de la casa y Sherlock adoptaba su posición inmóvil en un sofá de la sala para permanecer allí todo el día. John se dedicó a leer hasta el cansancio y caminar por el jardín, o bien chequear su blog de vez en cuando.

El segundo día sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Excluyendo el momento en que el mayor de los Holmes decidió hablar con su madre, por incomodos quince minutos se escucharon gritos, juramentos y varias cosas estrellándose contra el suelo. No volvieron ver a Mycroft durante todo el día.

Al tercer día la señora Holmes salió de su cuarto para desayunar, completamente seria y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, cuando hubo terminado regreso a su auto encierro, y repitió esta acción en las comidas restantes.

John se mordió la lengua varias veces ante la necesidad de entablar una conversación, no quería empeorar la situación y no entendía por que Sherlock, después de negarse a venir, no aprovechaba esto para marcharse antes. Primero pensó que quería vengarse de el por hacerlo viajar, pero de ser así se lo habría dicho desde un principio, por lo que termino por elegir la opción mas obvia: el detective sabía o esperaba algo de lo que él no se había dado cuenta.

Cuando al cuarto día John estaba en el jardín con su ordenador sintió que lo observaban, miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, así pasó el día hasta que en la noche decidió preguntarle a Sherlock si le estaba espiando, pero el detective se limitó a responder:

— Aunque mi cerebro se esté pudriendo por la falta de actividad espiar lo que haces durante todo un día sería contraproducente.

Salió de la habitación antes de darle un merecido puñetazo.

No fue hasta el sexto día que John descubrió que se trataba de la señora de la casa, cuya nuevo propósito parecía era incomodarlo, paseando por la casa para ignorarle si se cruzaban. A mediodía el doctor decidió pasar la tarde en su cuarto alegando una jaqueca, lo cual no era del todo mentira.

* * *

Eran la una y media de la madrugada, ya había pasado la semana y mañana regresarían a Londres, John dormía a pesar del malestar por marcharse sin arreglar las cosas con su "suegra". Quien no dormía era Sherlock, aunque casi nunca lo hiciese, sabía lo que su madre quería con su indiferencia que "recapacitara sus acciones", ya lo había hecho eso antes, por algo no iba visitarla.

Decidió salir a caminar el sillón de la sala era mejor para pensar que la cama. Bajo las escaleras e ingreso a la cocina para acortar el camino pero se sorprendió de ver a su madre sentada en la mesa con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos y otra sobre la mesa, se miraron fijamente en silencio.

— Siéntate —pidió Roxanne, aunque bien podía ser una orden. Sherlock no se movió— Como quieras solo respóndeme ¿Hace cuánto están juntos?

Sherlock se le quedo mirando sin decir nada, la señora frunció el ceño.

— Elegí preguntarte a ti, pero puedo pregúntale a John –medio amenazo.

El detective entrecerró los ojos, no se imagina a John teniendo esa conversación sin querer asesinarlo, además ya sabia como enfrentar a su madre, dando un suspiro se limitó a responder solo lo esencial.

— Dos semanas después de mi regreso.

— Bien serian seis meses —calculo— ¿Van en serio?

— Si — ¿Porque esto sonaba como cuando una madre hablara con un adolescente que tenía su primera novia?, esa idea no le parecía para nada agradable.

— ¿Estás enamorado?

Eso sobrepaso sus límites — No soy un niño —dijo mordazmente.

— Nunca tuviste pareja —refuto.

— Madre…

— De acuerdo. Apoyo su… relación —dijo dudosa.

— Apoyar no es aceptar —dijo el detective alzando una ceja.

— Dame tiempo —explico cambiando su semblante serio a uno más cansado— Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a tu rareza, sin ofender—dijo al ver la expresión de Sherlock.

— Me acostumbre a tu sinceridad —dijo con ironía.

— Bueno no es algo muy común pero se quieren y… siempre quise nietos y no los iba a esperar de tu hermano, así que quedabas tu pero primero tu… inteligencia y ahora esto.

— No veo el sentido en esto —le interrumpió.

— El punto es que te apoyo ¿Sí?

Sherlock se quedó en silencio, en un principio sabia como iba reaccionar su madre, pero no espero que se retractase… al menos no tan pronto.

— Bien —acepto apenas sonriendo, en cierta forma se sentía más tranquilo.

Roxanne conocía a su hijo así que se levantó para abrasarlo, Sherlock simplemente puso su mano en la espalda de su madre en señal de agradecimiento, Roxanne se sorprendió pero luego pensó que quizá John era buena influencia.

— ¡Ah! —se separó de pronto— Solo una cosita más nada importante, son detallitos pequeños nomas.

— ¿Que? —no era buena señal que se madre se viera tan nerviosa.

— Tu… —carraspeo— ¿Vas arriba o abajo?

Silencio

Sherlock debía admitir que nunca espero esa pregunta, se dio media vuelta para salir mientras escuchaba a su madre decirle.

— No quiero ofenderte pero quiero saber si al menos eres el más hombre de los dos ¡Sherlock vuelve aquí!

Su madre nunca cambiaria se dijo empezando a subir las escaleras ignorando lo gritos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno Roxanne se disculpó con John y le agradeció por "volver a su hijo más humano", Sherlock estuvo tentado a arrojarle su desayuno a Mycroft por haberse reído. John por su parte no entendía el motivo de tan repentino cambio, pero acepto las disculpas y se permitió relajarse al saber que se irían sin conflictos. Pasaron un momento agradable hablando de los proyectos a futuro y viejas anécdotas.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana se despidieron de Mycroft, quien se iría más tarde, la señora Holmes le entrego unos papeles a John sobre 'Trámites de adopción para parejas homosexuales' el doctor se sonrojo pero los guardo en su bolso y agradeció el… detalle.

Ahora estaban en el tren rumbo a Londres, John miraba al detective una duda rondaba en su cabeza.

— Sherlock.

— Mmm…

— ¿Porque tu madre cambio de opinión?

— Tuvimos una pequeña conversación anoche.

— ¿Una charla madre-hijo?

— No lo hagas sonar ridículo.

— De acuerdo —se quedó en silencio un rato— ¿No fue tan malo después de todo verdad?

— Fue peor.

— ¡Oh vamos!

— Bien, pudo haber sido peor.

— Olvídalo, voy por un café —dijo saliendo para buscar la cafetería del tren— Debemos venir más seguido —termino antes de cerrar la puerta del vagón.

— No volveremos en menos de diez años —dijo para observar por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí llega me gusto escribir este fic, en especial porque lo mío es la comedia, así que es algo diferente. Espero les aya gustado esta parte tanto como la primera.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Lau.**


End file.
